Once a Deputy, Always a Deputy
by wonderful-world-of-disneyxo
Summary: Bonnie has entered her teenage years, leaving some toys in fear. but when  another  misunderstanding takes place, toys must go their separate ways. And if Woody had a choice, who would he choose? Andy or Bonnie? has B/J stuff, but isnt only about romance
1. Chapter 1

I don't mean to copy anyone else who wrote around the same topic about Bonnie growing older. Bonnie isn't exactly in college yet, but she's a teenager in high school and rarely plays with her toys now. I would really appreciate it if u read and reviewed, especially about the realism of the story and tell me whether or not i'm staying real to the charcters. these things are important to me, and this is the prologue to the story, summing up a day of bonnies teenage life for the toys.

It was another normal day in Bonnie's bedroom. There were no more adventurous stories to tell, and all of Bonnie's old games were no longer exciting. The toys sat around, bored with their surroundings. Woody sat on the bed, with a disappointed look on his face.

"What seems to be the matter, cowboy?" Buzz asked as he sat beside his best pal.

"Oh, Buzz," Woody exclaimed. "Maybe I was wrong about being donated to a new life here. We're just redoing the hardship we had with Andy."

Buzz sighed. "Well we've all been together, and that's what counts."

Buzz was right. Through the years, Bonnie refused to give any of her toys to her family's garage sales. No one was at a risk of being thrown away. But there was one specific toy who took the past few years to heart.

"I think I'm gonna talk to Jessie." Woody said.

"Bad idea, Woody. She locked herself in the air conditioning vent, wants to be alone I would think."

"Give me a boost, Buzz." Woody said, as if he didn't hear what Buzz just said. He climbed onto Buzz's helmet and reached for the rails of the vent to grab onto.

Once inside, sure enough, Jessie was huddled in a corner, hugging her legs with a distinct look on her face, which was a mix of frustration and sadness.

"Jessie…" Woody started.

The sound of a voice startled Jessie and she looked up. The mixed look on her face turned into frown. "Woody…?" she said in the same tone Woody used, as if mimicking him.

"Why don't you come down from here, play with the rest of the toys?"

"By play you mean sit around doing nothing, right?"

"Listen, Jess," said Woody, becoming irritated with her sarcasm, but at the same time sympathetic.

"There's nothing to listen to, Woody. We would be better rotting in Andy's attic."

"Now, you know that's not true, Jessie. For the first few years here, you had a blast. And-"

"And what, Woody? 'Cause unless you can't tell, we're all tearing and getting older. And we have no idea where we'll end up next. Yet another child has abandoned us."

"We have to make the most of it, you know that."

Jessie started getting angry. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're all together and that's what matters. Give it up, Woody."

Woody sighed. "We're all worried about you Jess; because we're your family, through thick and thin. We all care for you; _Buzz_ cares for you."

At the mention of Buzz's name Jessie's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, but she controlled it, considering the anger she was also holding in. And as if by magic, Buzz appeared in the air vent.

"Sorry to interrupt, you two," Buzz said, looking solely at Jessie. "But the bus is here. We should probably head back into the toy box."

"What's the difference, Buzz?" Jessie asked. "She doesn't bother looking in there anymore. She wouldn't know if we were in the toy box, up here, or on another planet!"

Woody sighed. "Let's go Buzz." He said as he jumped down from the air vent.

Buzz didn't go right away. He looked at Jessie, looking for some sort of her old, confident self, but couldn't find it.

"You can't spend you're days sulking." He finally said. "And I liked it when you were confident, bright, and beautiful."

He paused realizing what he just said. "I mean, you're always beautiful-not like I stare at you or anything- and very smart, and I liked you better when you were cheery-I mean, you're a great friend when you're happy and I could never not like you. And, well, I'll be going to the toy box now."

Buzz jumped down the air vent, turning a dark shade of pink. When he was gone, Jessie smirked. Buzz was so cute when he jumbled his words up.


	2. Chapter 2Andy Jr

1.

"Yea (pause) I know, right (pause) Uh, huh." Bonnie exclaimed into the phone.

"Bonnie? Someone's here to see you!" her mom exclaimed.

"I gotta go." She said and hung up the phone.

Bonnie left her room to go downstairs, as a five year old's voice pierced the house. It almost sounded like Andy.

"Could it be!" Rex's loud voice screeched.

"Quiet, you barnacle head!" Mr. Potato head whisper-yelled.

"Rex, Andy's grown up now, you know that." Woody reminded him.

"But it's him, I know it's him!" Rex insisted.

"Would you feel better if me and Buzz went to have a look-see?" Woody offered.

Rex nodded, but Woody knew the thought of it being Andy was wishful-thinking.

"Come here, Bullseye!" Woody said after he whistled.

Energetic Bullseye went rushing to Woody's side, and he and Buzz got onto the saddle.

"Giddy up!"

Bullseye galloped to the stairs and quietly climbed down.

"…, don't you? He was the nice boy who gave you those toys." Was the first thing they heard Bonnie's mom say. "He's moving a few blocks down."

"So it really is Andy!" exclaimed Buzz.

Suddenly a five year old ran across the hall, wearing a cowboy hat. He could've been Andy's twin 20 years ago. The toys fell lifeless as the boy's eyes caught sight of them.

"Wow!" he said, excitedly. "Neat toys!"

"Allan? Buddy, where are you?" a deep, yet familiar voice said.

Woody's stuffing started forming knots. This was Andy's son…

"Right here, Dad!" Allan called out, as he grabbed Woody, Buzz, and Bullseye and went back into the kitchen. "I found these on the staircase."

Allan brought the toys to Andy, who smiled widely. "I'm glad to see you've treated these o' toys well." He said, addressing Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged. "Yea…well I take good care of my things. I don't know how they got out of my toy box though."

Andy held Woody tenderly and looked him the eye. Woody was anxious inside. After all these years, Andy never forgot about them. "This is Woody." Andy said, pointing to the cowboy and showing Allan. "This is Buzz Lightyear." He pointed to the space ranger. "And this is Bullseye, Woody's trusty steed." He pointed to the horse. Allan smiled at the toys.

Andy set the toys down and explained to Bonnie's mom the reason he stopped by to visit. "I'm buying a house not far from here," he said, "And I thought I'd pop in, check out my old toys."

"Well, thanks for visiting." She said, as she led Andy into the living room to talk.

Allan picked up Woody and pulled his string. "Reach for the Sky!" Woody's voice box said. Allan giggled and pressed Buzz's button. "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" it said. He started playing with him, the same way Andy did. He pretended that Woody, Buzz and Bullseye were in the wild, wild, west, looking for the evil outlaws. They were having a blast as a memorable feeling washed over the toys from years ago, when they were the apples of Andy's eye. "Allan, buddy? Time to go!"

Allan jumped up and dropped the toys. He looked around and then tried to stuff Buzz and Woody in his backpack. They couldn't all fit, because Buzz's helmet was in the way of the zipper.

"Allan! Let's go." Andy called again." Allan pulled Buzz out by his helmet and squished Bullseye in instead, leaving Buzz on the ground. "Coming!" Allan called as he walked away, hiding two toys.

Buzz quickly scrambled to his feet and swiftly climbed the stairs. When he got to Bonnie's room he cried out, "Woody and Bullseye are gone!"

"Gone how?" Slinky dog asked.

"As in kidnapped, you idiot!" Mr. Potato head barked.

"By who?" asked Rex.

"Allan." Buzz said.

"Andy?" Rex corrected.

"NO. Allan-Andy's son! He stuffed them into his backpack on the way out."

"Where are they going?" Buttercup asked.

"Andy said something about moving around here. So they couldn't be going far."

Suddenly the vent opened and Jessie jumped out onto Bonnie's bed. "Wait-Woody and Bullseye are gone!" she yelled. "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! We have to find them!"

"Everything is gonna be fine, Jessie!" he said.

Oh, Buzz…" she sighed, walking over to him. "I feel horrible about fighting with Woody. And now he's just gone." She leaned on his shoulder.

"Ermm…" he said uncomfortably. "Don't worry, Jessie. I'm goin' to find them and bring them back safe and sound.

"I'm coming too." She said, standing up strong.

"Same here." Slinky said.

"Why not?" Hamm shrugged.

"I wanna come!" Rex called out.

"Mr. Potato head…why don't you go too?" the peas in the pod said in unison.

"I've had enough adventure." He snarled.

"Please, darling? It would be so heroic of you!" Mrs. Potato head said excitedly.

"I'm in." Mr. Potato head didn't hesitate.


	3. Chapter 3 Bonnie Who?

**Thanks to those who liked my story! But to show ur support I would really appreciate if you reviewed my story. And I love all the compliments, but I could also use feedback. Especially on character realism and story development. Thanks! Btw-I don't own any of this except the actual plot and the cookie I am currently eating **** I also had to make up a last name for Andy because he was never given one. I just used Morris because that's the last name of the actor who played him.**

"It's quiet, too quiet." Allan said, voicing Woody. Suddenly, Allan's other arm grabbed a shiny-looking, much-newer-than-Woody wooden doll, dressed in a paper burglar mask. There were two toothpicks taped two its hand in the shape of a gun. "You've got that right sheriff." Allan said, moving the other toy.

"Not left-footed Ernie!" 'Woody' shouted.

Allan put a basket over Woody. "Ah it's a trap!" 'he' exclaimed.

"Muahaha!" cried 'Ernie.' "No one can help you now!"

Allan whistled and picked up Bullseye.

"Oh, no!" 'Ernie' said. "Not your trusty-steed!"

Allan hurtled Ernie to the other side of the room using Bullseye's head. He then galloped the stuffed horse to the 'trap' Woody was laid in and opened it.

"Looks like Woody saved the day again, all thanks to Bullseye!" Allan said.

"Dinner!" Andy called from the kitchen. "Mom picked up pizza!"

"Oh, boy!" Allan said excitedly as he dropped the toys and left the room.

When he was gone, Left-footed Ernie pulled off his outlaw costume and showed off a red and white striped suit with black trousers. He walked over to Woody and let out his hand. "How's it goin'? Im Stan, also known as Ernie during Wild, Wild, West play." Woody shook his hand and tipped his hat.

"How are you doin'? I'm Woody and this here is Bullseye." Woody introduced himself, and then pointed to his horse.

"Well, Woody, one thing you should know is that I'm Allan's favorite toy. He's had me since kindgarden, and I ain't gonna have some old-looking cowboy get in the way of anything."

Woody put out his hands. "Wait a minute." He said. "I have an owner. Allan stuffed me in his bag as he left Bonnie's house."

"Who's this Bonnie?" Stan asked.

"My owner…well my second owner. My first owner was Allan's dad, Andy." Woody explained.

" Well, ya don't say!" Stan exclaimed, rubbing his wooden chin. "If you need anything, I'll be on the bed." He started walking away, but then toward towards Woody again. "And you don't go on the bed without me unless you're lookin' for trouble. Clear?"

"Crystal." Woody said, bowing his head. After Stan was on the bed, Woody asked, "Stan?"

"Yup." Stan answered.

"Does Andy-er I mean Allan's dad- ever play with him? Like with us toys?"

"After dinner most nights, Sherriff."

Woody stared at the clock, counting down the minutes until dinner was over.

-That night, Trixie turned on the computer to do research. They people-searched Andy Morris and found out that he moved to 24 Dickens Drive, which was five blocks away. The toys all leaned in close to the computer screen to memorize the map from Bonnie's house to Andy's new house. Jessie couldn't see so she squished in next to Buzz. "Mind if I squish next to you to see?" she asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Erm…why would I mind? Go right ahead!" he said, hiding the pink from his face well.

"This is gonna be impossible!" spat Mr. Potato Head. "You would think Woody would've learned something about being kidnapped by now."

"Hey!" Buzz said, defensively. "It's not Woody's fault. It could've been any of us. I mean, I was almost taken too."

"This isn't time for fightin', you two." Jessie interrupted. "We'll leave tomorrow, right after Bonnie goes to school. She won't even notice us bein' gone for a lil while."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Andy and Allan raced into Allan's room. "I win!" Allan exclaimed!

"Great job, son." Andy panted. It was hard losing on purpose to a five year old.

Suddenly, Andy looked down and saw Woody and Bullseye on the floor. "Al, how did these toys get into your room?" he asked.

"There from the girl's house, daddy." He explained in a cute manner.

"Does that mean she said you could keep them?" Andy rubbed his chin.

"No." Allan looked down.

"Stealing is wrong, buddy. You should know that."

"Sorry, dad."

Andy smiled. "We're going to have call Bonnie's mom and tell her."

Allan sighed. "I know."

"But for now…why don't we play?" Andy asked.

Allan's face lit up. Andy played as Woody, while Allan played Stan, as Left-Footed Ernie. They took some more toys out of the toy box and pretended that Ernie was robbing a hat shop and Woody with his horse, Bullseye, were the only ones to stop him. Being clutched in Andy's hands again made Woody's insides mush. Same old Andy, except now he was much taller, with an after shave and button-down shirts. Allan, on the other hand, was Andy's miniature self. Woody thought he could play forever. And for a few moments, he forgot about Bonnie and the rest of the gang.

"Bye, Mom!" Bonnie shouted as she left to go to school the next morning. When the school bus pulled away, Buzz, Jessie, and the rest of the rescue gang immediately started getting ready for action. "Once again, I am packing you your angry eyes-just in case." Mrs. Potato Head explained as she put items into Mr. Potato Head's back pocket. Everything was going the same way it did the first time Woody needed rescuing; there were only two differences. The first was that Jessie was coming as part of the rescuing team this time. The second was somebody was missing. More than 20 years ago, the gang stood in a different room preparing, and Bo Peep was there. Buzz pitied Woody for a moment before he went to open Bonnie's window. Slinky, down first, extended himself like a ladder for the rest of the toys to reach the ground unharmed. "Yo-da-lay-ee-hoo!" Jessie exclaimed as she bounced off the window's rim. "To Infinity and Beyond!" Buzz called out as he dropped.

"So wise so young, they say do never live long" Mr. Pricklepants quoted Shakespeare.

"But they're not wise, or young." Buttercup reminded him.

"Don't worry guys," Trixie said. "They know what they're doing."

Mrs. Potato Head sighed. "I sure hope so."

"You never know." Chuckles appeared from out of nowhere.

"Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" the peas in a pod recited.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK it's been months since I last wrote a chapter for this story. Sorry everyone! I've had so many other ideas I sort of shoved this story aside…but IT'S BACK **** own nothing. In the past few months I found out that Andy's last name is Davis (idk how I never knew) so let's pretend it was always written like that! **

"Sherriff?" whispered Stan from the other side of the bed. When the two Davis' were done playing, Andy tucked Allan in his bed and placed Woody and Stan on either side of him. Bullseye was next to Woody.

"Yes?" replied Woody, still in a slight daze.

"Get off the bed. You got no permission." The other toy barked quietly.

Woody sat up from his sleeping position, slightly shocked. "Pardon?"

"Ya heard me. Git."

Woody's held up his hands. "Hey, Andy and Allan put me here. I'm just doing my job as a toy."

"Well-"

"Woody?" interrupted a squeak; an all-too familiar squeak, that is.

"Wheezy?" Woody asked, as he squints his eyes, trying to make out the black and white toy hopping over to him.

"Hey there, Woody." Wheezy squeaked once more. Woody's face lit, and became brighter when he saw Etch following the penguin.

"Draw!" Woody said, but not loud enough that Allan would wake up.

As if on cue, the Etch-a-Sketch drew a gun on its screen. "Oof! You got me!" Woody joked around, as if he'd still been doing it for the past ten years or so.

"What are you doing here?" Wheezy asked, obviously happy at his old friend's appearance. "Did Andy buy you at a garage sale?"

Woody shook his head vigorously. "No, no, nothing like that. Before he went off to college he gave me and the rest of the gang to a girl named Bonnie. But I'll tell you that whole story later. Basically, he and Allan visited and Allan stole me and Bullseye. We're probably goin' back this weekend."

"Wow. What a story!" exclaimed Wheezy.

"That's not the half of it." explained Woody.

"Well, I'm glad you're here for now." A smile appeared under the penguin's beak. He started coughing hysterically.

Woody bent down on one knee and patted Wheezy's back. "I thought your squeaker was fixed!" Woody said.

"That was more than 10 years ago, Woody." Wheezy managed to say in between coughs. "It needs another fixing."

"While you three get reacquainted, I'm going to ask your little horse friend to get off!" Stan complained.

Woody whistled lightly and Bullseye rushed to his side. Woody started to pet his mane and asked his two fellow toys, "What's with Stan?"

Wheezy shook his head. "He's a very possessive sort of toy. Doesn't want anyone getting in the way of him and his owner. He can be very friendly, unless, of course he feels that you are a threat to his number one toy status."

Woody nodded his understanding. After all, he felt just as threatened when Buzz was around the first couple of weeks or months. He didn't really know anymore, considering how the bad things were pushed behind the two best friends. Of course, Stan had a worse case of new-toy-phobia than Woody used to have. So for the next few hours Woody spoke of his adventures at Sunnyside and talked highly of his new owner Bonnie, and her toys. He had Etch sketch the adventure as he spoke, to create more of a visual as well. As the sun started peeking out from behind the dark clouds, Woody scrambled back onto the bed, careful not to make any noise to disturb Stan or Allan. Even as only second-in-command in the house, the cowboy still felt protected at the side of his former owner's son. 'Just like old nights.' He thought.

The gang was looking at the same sun as Woody, except they hadn't stopped moving since the previous night.

"How much longer?" complained Mr. Potato Head. "I think I pulled my back." As if on cue, the potato head's back compartment opened. He struggled to push it back in, and when he did, the momentum took him flying forward into a tree trunk. Nobody stopped to see if he was okay.

"Can we rest now?" asked Hamm. "None of you are carrying a little over six dollars in coins…"

"My back paws can't walk no more." Slinky said.

"We'll rest once we walk another block. That'll be a mile." clarified Buzz.

"We're never going to get there!" screeched Rex. "Soon we're going to be road-kill!"

"No, we're not!" exclaimed Jessie. "Besides, Buzz'll probably have a plan, right Buzz?"

"Oh, well, I-uh-"

"We're toast!" cried Mr. Potato Head.

"You didn't have to come." Jessie reminded him.

"Well I-" Mr. Potato Head said.

"He did it to impress the Missus." Hamm rolled his eyes.

"That is…so true." Mr. Potato reluctantly admitted.

The toys had been lucky, for not many cars drove around at night, and it was harder to be seen. As daylight was approaching, they would have to find another way of transportation, or a hiding spot. As the rest of the toys bickered, Buzz came to an abrupt stop, causing all the toys to bump into him and fall on top of each other, leaving Buzz the only one standing. He was looking at an empty police cruiser at the other side of the street.

"We'll have to cross." He stated.

"You're not putting another cone on me!" Potato Head screeched.

"What?" Jessie asked, confused.

"No time for a story." Hamm told the cowgirl.

Buzz looked in front of him and saw a large telephone pole that connected to one directly across the street. Jessie caught on to what the space ranger was thinking. So did the rest of the toys.

"I don't wanna go up there!" Rex whinnied.

"I will." Jessie volunteered.

"Sorry guys, that's just plain crazy. I'm not getting' electricuted" Slinky shook his head.

"Let them commit suicide. We won't be to be blame!" Mr. Potato Head said.

Hamm nodded his agreement.

The space ranger and cowgirl rolled their eyes and started to climb up the pole.

Halfway across, Buzz felt small vibrations go through the wire they were standing on. "Jessie, jump!" he yelled behind him. Simultaneously, the two toys jumped before they could be electrocuted. This kept happening, and Buzz kept warning Jessie to dodge the electricity. It took double the time, but the two toys landed at the empty police car safely. They didn't know why the car was abandoned, but they climbed in through the front windows and found the keys in the socket. Jessie jumped down to the pedals.

"Ready when you are!" she called to Buzz, who was turning the key. The ignition turned on and the car vibrated with a "dum dum dum" The space toy turned the switch for the sirens and told Jessie to step on the pedal. The cowgirl was a natural at working the pedals, making it easier for Buzz to guide the cruiser across the street. The rest of the toys nodded their approval and climbed into the back seat. Buzz switched places with Slinky, who took the wheel. Buzz sat in "shotgun" and told the directions. ("Left!" "Right!" "You made a wrong turn at the last stop sign!" "No, you're other left!")

It was a bumpy ride, and many people thought they went crazy when they saw a police car moving at high-speed with no driver. Many sharp turns were made that cut other drivers off. This led to a lot of beeping and mild car accidents among the fellow drivers.

Suddenly, the breaks lost control and Jessie couldn't stop the car's movements. She screamed, and then the rest of the toys screamed. Finally, the car slammed into a tree, causing the shotgun air-bag to come out. It hit Buzz and slammed him into the back.

"Buzz!" Jessie called out. All the toys gathered around him.

"Hola." He said into his plastic wrist compact.

"Here we go again…" Hamm grumbled.

**Hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter of this story. Support is appreciated, but I know how it feels to read something and not have the time to write a review. So do whatever you would like! Sorry for the wait and I hope it was worth it! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I have no time to reread this because I should be asleep for school. I wanted to post the chapter up ASAP tho! Xoxo**


End file.
